New Arrivals
by ManicMidnight13
Summary: *Sequel to Guilty Or Innocent* Rosy and Scourge are passing through college and as the years go by, new arrivals are on the way. All is well, until Scourge is kidnapped by some old enemies. COMPLETE!
1. Decisions

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

It's been years since I first moved here. Life has gone on so well. It was my 19th birthday a few weeks ago, and now I'm getting ready to go to college. I no longer live with my parents. I live in a medium sized, two bedroom apartment in the centre of LA. It's not much but its closer to the college and it's just the right size for me.

"Rosy!"

Oh yeah, I forgot, Scourge lives with me too.

"Yeah Scourge?" I replied walking into the bedroom.

As I walked in, I saw his jacket on the bed post of our double bed. His shoes were too the side of the room and his shades were on the left bedside table. I looked at the bed and saw Scourge sprawled out, face down, completely naked. What the hell was he doing?

"Scourge what are you doing?" I said, walking over to the sprawled out hedgehog.

"I attempted a front flip and landed on my face" He replied, his voice muffled by the covers.

"Well that was stupid" Then I remembered "Why are you naked?"

"I was about to go for a shower" He lifted his head up and smiled.

He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. I heard the water turn on and so I walked back to the kitchen to continue my application form for college. I decided to take Film Studies, Media Studies and Photography as I really enjoy that sorta thing. Also I was thinking of doing gymnastics again. I used to do it when I was little and I'm still quite good at it.

"Rosy!" Scourge called from the bathroom.

"What?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom.

Scourge peeked his head out of the shower and looked at me with a seductive grin.

"Could you pass me my towel?" he said with an innocent voice.

I grabbed his blue towel from the railing at the side of the shower and was about to pass it to him when suddenly he grabbed my arm, causing me to drop the towel. He then dragged me into the shower with him. Fully dressed. I squealed, trying to get out of the shower, but his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me close to him. He flipped me round so I was facing him and I saw he had a huge grin on his face. The water was dripping down his quills and face. _Man, he's hot! _I didn't care about being fully dressed in the shower anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my lips on his. It was just like kissing in the rain.

"You're a bit wet" Scourge said with a grin.

"That's what she said!" I jumped out of the shower and ran to me room. Scourge slapped his head just before I left the room.

I changed into a dry t shirt and shorts and grabbed a towel to dry my hair. Looking out the window I saw Shadow and Amy walking towards our apartment, hand in hand. Well, Amy was more or less dragging Shadow. Walking into the small hallway, I opened the door. Amy walked in excitedly, soon followed by Shadow.

"Hey Rosy! We've got great news!" She said excitedly.

"Let's go sit in the living room and you can tell us all about it" I lead them into the small living room and called Scourge from the bathroom. He came walking in just as Amy, Shadow and I sat down.

"So what's the news?" I asked eagerly.

"Rosy, Scourge...I'm pregnant!"

My heart skipped a beat.

Not caring if I knocked anything over I leaped on Amy, hugging her tightly.

"That's great news! Congrats!"

I looked at Shadow, who had gone bright red. I turned to Scourge and saw him smirking at the black and red hedgehog.

"Way ta go Shads!" Scourge said walking up to the blushing hedgehog.

Shadow smiled and stood up, receiving a soft punch to his right arm from Scourge. I walked into the kitchen to get a few drinks for everyone, only to hear a knock on the door. I heard someone walk over to the door and then someone sped into the room.

"Was there any reason for that Sonic?" I heard Scourge say.

Walking back into the room I saw Sonic smiling as he greeted Shadow, Scourge and Amy.

"Heard the news, congrats guys" He said, giving a thumbs up.

Shadow and Amy both had rosy cheeks, but were still smiling. I handed them a drink and then sat down with everyone else.

"So guys, what's everyone taking at college?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"I was thinking, English, Fine Art, Music and Media" Shadow replied.

"Hmm, not sure but P.E is a defo" Sonic added.

"Not sure, I don't know what I want to do yet" Amy said.

"I was thinking, Media, Film, and Photography, and also Gymnastics on the side" I said, taking another sip of my drink.

"I didn't know you were a gymnast?" Amy questioned in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah I did gymnastics for a good few years when I was little"

"Wow" The pink hedgehog replied.

The rest of the afternoon went surprisingly fast. Most of it we spent celebrating Amy's pregnancy. We couldn't believe it but Shadow was going to be a father. Amy had always wondered with whom and when she was going to become a parent, and who would've thought it was be Shadow. They will make amazing parents.


	2. College

**Here's chapter 2! I know, i said wednesday but i've had loads of time today so here it is! enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: College<strong>

Scourge and I walked hand in hand through the college grounds. The last few weeks have been hectic. The amount of work we have been set was ridiculous but I guess that's what you get for taking media and film studies. Scourge had taken P.E, Media, Art and English, which surprised me. Although it did mean he was in my media class so it wasn't that bad. Walking down the corridor, we spotted Sonic and Shadow standing near the men's room. By the looks on their faces, it seemed like they had just pulled the best prank in history. We all watched the door as it slowly opened, revealing a very ticked off Lucas. That's right, the Bust brothers were here. Lucas's quills were dripping with muddy water. The expression on his face said it all. I put my free hand up to my mouth, trying to cover up my chuckle. Treck and Flint walked out after Lucas; both of them looking exactly like their brother.

"It's a good look for you guys, the mud adds some class" Shadow said with a smirk.

Sonic and Scourge laughed as my chuckle grew louder. The Bust brothers pushed past Scourge as Sonic was nearly on the floor from laughing too much.

"What did you guys do?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Well let's just say, never challenge us to a race when it's been raining" Shadow explained, whipping a tear from his eye.

Looking at my watch I saw it was almost 9 o clock. Time to go to first lesson. Scourge and I had media first so we said bye to the boys and then walked down the corridor to the media classroom. Our seats were right at the back of the room. The classroom consisted of 5 rows of seats that 7 seats on each row. Eat seat had an apple mac computer that we worked on. At the moment we were creating band posters. Walking over to our seats we sat down and logged onto the computers. The lesson started and we carried on with our band posters. Scourge's band was called Simple Excuses and his poster consisted of Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and I, along with Sonic's brother Manic. We were all dressed in black. His band was a punk band so yeah.

"Alright class, carry on with your posters while I write down the homework that's due tomorrow morning"

The class groaned.

"I expect you to produce two essays about your project, why you have chosen a certain genre, who or what you used for your images and why, and also I want you to plan either your website or music video" The teacher explained.

Oh boy tonight is gonna be fun.

I sat down on my bed and continued my second essay. Of course I'd nearly finished mine because I'm a hard worker. Scourge on the other hand... I hadn't seen him since we finished college for the day. I was thinking about what to do with the music video. I'm not sure who to cast yet but I do have a song choice. I was thinking No Love by Simple Plan. It seems like a good idea. I began putting my notes away when I was swept of the bed, papers flying everywhere. I looked up to see who it was and smiled when I realised it was Scourge.

"Scourge, shouldn't you be getting your essays done?"

"I'll save that for later, right now, you need to put on your best dress, cause we're going somewhere special" He placed his lips on mine and I returned the kiss. He put me down and I ordered him out of the room while I changed into my best dress. I slipped on a short blue strapless dress with diamonds on the cleavage and some blue ballet slippers. Walking out of my bedroom, I saw Scourge standing opposite the door, one foot angst the wall and his arms crossed. His other foot was on the floor keeping him balanced. He looked exactly the same as he usually did. Leather jacket, sunglasses, green and black shoes, everything was the same. Although, for some reason, his eyes were a lot lighter than usual. Clear ice blue.

"You ready beautiful?" He said, sweeping me into his arms.

"I was born ready"

I held on tight as he sped out of the apartment. The cool night art swept through my hair as we went. I had no idea where I was going.

"We're here" I looked around. We were by a gleaming still lake with a waterfall to the far left side. The sky was clear and the stars were twinkling. Set under a tall willow tree was a picnic. There were apples, bananas oranges; everything had something to do with fruit or veg.

"Wow this is amazing!" Scourge put me down and I walked over to the picnic.

Scourge sat down beside me and tossed me an apple. It was so sweet; the taste was a sensation in my mouth. I looked at Scourge and watched him as he took his shoes off and then his jacket and sunglasses. Before I could blink I heard the water splash and Scourge was gone. I watched the water, waiting for him to come to the surface. I took my shoes off and walked over to the lake. I bent down and looked deep into the water. I couldn't see a thing.

"Scourge?"

Silence.

Then suddenly something shot out of the water, wrapping around my waist and pulling me into the water. I squealed but was surprised at how warm it was. Scourge popped his head out of the water and splashed me. I splashed him back and then dunked his head under the water.

"Hey no fair!" He joked, wiping the water from his face.

I paddled to shore and walked back to the picnic. Scourge soon followed me and reached into the picnic basket, pulling out two green towels.

"You planned that didn't you" I couldn't help but laugh.

I reached for the towel and tried myself off. I removed my dress and hung it over a tree branch. Before I could say anything else, Scourge leaped on me. He pressed his lips against mine and I deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. He groaned as his body hit mine. I twirled my fingers around in his quills and rolled over so I was on top of him. Just by chance I looked at the time on my watch. It was late! Pulling away I grabbed for my dress, leaving Scourge on the ground.

"Scourge, its 10pm! You need to get your essays done!" He looked resistant but eventually gave in and stood up, packing away the picnic and grabbing his clothes. With the basket rested on my lap and myself cradled in his arms, we both went home. College was going to be a drag.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha XD Next chapter will be up soon! PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	3. Scourge I'm

**Hey guys here's chapter 3, sorry about the wait! I've been quite busy :P Anyway, this chapter was going to have a lemon in it but i couldn't bring myself to do it :P So that's why the rating changed :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****i do not own any characters in this fic apart from Tyler and the cheerleaders!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Scourge I'm...<strong>

(Third person POV)

_A few years later_

Moaning could be heard coming from the bedroom. The hedgehog couple had been in there for a few hours, and their intentions were made apparent by the seductive looks that were thrown at each other's faces. It's anyone's guess as to what they are getting up too. A few minutes later... Silence.

(Rosy's POV)

The sun shone through the curtains of our bedroom window. I slipped out of the covers and walked over to my dresser, picking out a baggy purple t shirt and some baggy shorts. I turned back towards the bed and saw Scourge still sound asleep. I let a small smile slip onto my face before I walked out of the room. For some reason I felt really sick. Running for the bathroom and leaned over the toilet shortly before throwing up. _Where did that come from? _I walked over to the sink and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Lazily tying my hair back into a pony tail, I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. I heard the door open and a very tired but content looking Scourge walked in.

"Morning" I said, pouring myself a cup of tea.

"Morning Rose" I chuckled at the nickname he had given me.

I handed him a cup of coffee and we both sat down at the table. A few minutes later the phone began to ring. Reaching for it, I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey it's Amy"_

"Oh hey Amy, what's up?"

"_Oh I was just wondering if you and Scourge wanted to come to the game with me, Shadow and Tyler"_

"Sure, we'll be there"

"_Bye"_

"Bye"

I hung up and turned to Scourge.

"Get dressed; Amy wants us to go to the game with her, Shadow and Tyler"

Scourge sped into the bedroom, grabbing his jacket, his sunglasses and his shoes. Walking back into the room he took a large gulp of his coffee and then stretched his arms.

"Ready to go?" I said, grabbing my coat.

"Yup" After I slipped my coat on, Scourge picked me up bridal style and we ran to the stadium.

Standing outside were Amy, Shadow and Tyler. Tyler looked exactly like Shadow, except he had jade eyes rather than ruby. He also wore red sneakers with a black strap, and white socks and gloves. And like Shadow, he had golden inhibitor rings. And to top it all off, slung around his neck was a red bandana, tied at the front.

"Hey guys" Amy greeted us.

"Hey, how're things?" I replied.

"We're fine" Said Shadow, ruffling his sons quills.

"Dad stop it" Tyler giggled.

"How old are you now big man?" I said, kneeling down to Tyler's level.

"I'm 4 years old!" He said with joy.

It seems like only yesterday when Tyler was born. They grow up so fast. I stood back up, only to go a bit dizzy. The sickness from this morning had returned.

"Amy, I think I'm gonna be sick"

She nodded and we ran to the bathroom. We got there just in time.

"Are you okay Rosy?" Amy said, patting my back.

"Yeah I'm fine, it must just be a bug or something, I've thrown up twice today"

"Rosy... have you recently... you know" She made a motion of some kind.

I knew exactly what she meant.

My eyes went wide.

"Yeah... last night..." I said, my hands shaking.

"Was it protected?" She asked, looking concerned.

"...No"

Silence.

"Don't panic, I might be wrong, we'll get a pregnancy test on the way home okay?" She put her hand on my arm.

I let out a small smile and we walked out of the bathroom towards the stands. We found where our seats were and sat down next to Scourge and Tyler. For some odd reason Shadow was missing.

"Where's Shadow?" I asked Scourge, who was taking a sip from his drink.

"He went to the bathroom" Scourge said, tipping his shades at me.

"_And now it's time for the half time show, please welcome the All star Knights!" _ Said the voice over.

The All Star Knights are the cheer squad that supports the Knights football team. Their uniform is blue and white with a shield on the chest. The squad came running out onto the field, right in the middle. They did their routine and then came over to where we were. The made a formation, all picking up cards. Two stunt groups at the sides went into prep, the flyer holding two cards. The two stunt groups on the inside of them went into two shoulder stands. Each flyer had two cards as well. Another two stunt groups in the middle when into single base extension, both flyers holding one card each. Then without warning, in the very centre of the formation, a final stunt group took their flyer into extension. But their flyer wasn't a cheerleader, it was Shadow. In his hand he held a long, horizontal card. He slowly turned it round for the stand to see. Written on the card in big black letters, was:

_AMY ROSE_

Then, one by one, each other the cheerleaders from left to right turned their cards around. My eyes went wide at what it said. I turned to Amy, who had tears in her eyes and her hands clasped tightly over his mouth.

_WILL YOU MARRY ME_

Wow, that's one way to ask a girl to marry you. Amy got up from the stand running down the stairs onto the field. The cheerleaders cradled Shadow and Amy ran into his arms. By my guess, she said yes. Shadow and Amy came back into the stands and we all gave Shadow a hug; we were very proud of him.

"Congrats guys" Scourge said.

"Wow that was incredible"

Everyone in the stands were amazed.

"What's the result?" Amy asked me.

I couldn't speak.

"Rosy?"

I looked at her and then saw Scourge walk in.

"Amy, Scourge..." I began, wondering what the reaction would be "I'm pregnant"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnnnn what's Scourge gonna say? :O wait and find out! And awww Shadow proposed XD If anyone isn't sure about the stunts mentioned just ask me :P i'm a cheerleader so i can direct you in the right direction :P PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. The Wedding Preparation

**Sorry for the VERY long wait, i have had serious writers block! I am so sorry! But here is chapter 4 :P it's not that long but it's just so i'm not moving the story on too fast :P Chapter 5 will be up by Christmas, HOPEFULLY! If not, it will be up by the end of this year :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Wedding Preparation<strong>

_A few months later_

"Rosy get down from there! You shouldn't be up a ladder in your condition" I heard Amy say.

"Oh Amy calm down, I'm fine" I said climbing down from the ladder.

"Rosy, you're 8 months pregnant!" Amy said, helping me down from the ladder.

"Oh Amy, stop panicking, I'm perfectly healthy, and your wedding comes before I am due to give birth, everything has to be perfect!"

"Haha, I suppose you're right, I still can't get what happened to Scourge after you told him you were pregnant out of my head"

_*Begin Flashback*_

"_Amy, Scourge... I'm pregnant" _

_Scourge's eyes went wide and he was speechless. Amy heard a thump behind her and quickly turned around. Scourge was sprawled out on the floor. He had fainted. Rosy ran over to him and tried to wake him up but to no avail. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Who could blame him?" Amy giggled.

The venue looked amazing. The venue was in a large country estate; the colour theme being white and red. The chairs were set up on either side of a red carpet that went down the centre, leading up to the altar. The chairs were decorated with white silk, tied at the back with a red ribbon. Along the walls were red and white ribbons surrounding bouquets of flowers. Above the altar was an arch of red roses. The venue looked astounding and was perfect for Amy and Shadow.

"Everything is set up here, shall we go try on my dress?" Amy said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the door.

We went to the local bridal shop where I had helped pick out a dress for Amy. She went into a room and then a few minutes later came out wearing her dress and veil, along with shoes. She looked gorgeous. Her dress was long and white and was very layered at the bottom with ruffles. The tight strapless dress outlined her flawless figure. She had 2" high heels on that were silver in colour; the strap was decorated with diamonds.

"What do you think?" She asked, doing a quick turn.  
>"It's beautiful, I can't believe you're getting married, I'm so happy for you!"<p>

I walked up to her and gave her a tight hug, but not tight enough as to put pressure on my stomach. I was due to give birth next month. Only a month. In a month's time, Scourge and I would be parents. It's quite a scary thought. Amy went back into the changing room and changed back into her normal clothes. We exited the store and went back to the venue. There was still so much to do. Grabbing baskets of flowers, petals, glitter and everything else that consisted of a decoration, Amy and I got to work.

(Scourge's POV)

Walking into the store, Shadow and I began our search for what he was wearing for his wedding day. Something told me it wasn't gonna be easy. You must remember that Shadow isn't one for wearing clothes so it's lucky to get him wearing something for a short period of time. Luckily for me, I don't take no for an answer. I'm thinking that the most I'll get him to wear is a waist coat and bow tie. And I was right. As soon as we walked in, Shadow was straight over to that section.

"How did I know you were gonna do that?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, you know I hate clothes, you're lucky I'm wearing something" he said picking up a black waist coat, along with a red bow tie.

Shadow walked into the changing room and tried them on. He walked out to show me and I smiled. He actually looked pretty good.

"It looks good" I said, looking him up and down.

"I'm not doing more than this" He said, walking back into the changing room.

I rolled my eyes again and then turned around. I looked at all the other wedding stuff. A thought popped into my head. Rosy was pregnant, due to give birth next month. We were gonna have a kid together. Maybe...

"Hello? Earth to Scourge" I was snapped out of my thoughts when Shadow returned, a bag in his hand.

"Oh right, let's go"

Exiting the store, we walked down the street. Up ahead we saw a crowd of people gathering around a news stand. Not thinking anything of it we continued walking. Walking past the news stand, a stray paper flew into my face. Removing it, I read the headline.

I stopped.

"What's up?" Shadow took the paper from me as I stared off into the distance.

As he read the headline, his eyes went wide.

**Roscoe and Gang Escape Jail!**

Shit.

"Let's get back to the venue, we must tell the others as soon as possible"

Shadow nodded and we both ran as fast as we could back to the venue. Bursting through the doors, we closed them behind us. We were panting like we'd just been running for our lives. The girls looked at us with confusion and walked up to us.

"What's wrong you two? You look like you've just ran a marathon" Amy said.

"Just read the newspaper"

"And?"

"Roscoe's back"

The girls looked stared at us with fright. Roscoe is bad news; we figured that out when we were younger. He and his gang are the last people I want to see around town. Especially with Shadow and Amy's wedding and Rosy being pregnant.

"The police are out looking for them, hopefully they won't find out about the wedding, or the fact that Rosy is pregnant. I went over to the window and looked out into the large grounds. They were completely empty. I carefully scanned the grounds, careful not to miss anything that might be out of the ordinary. The trees swayed with the wind and the bees flew from flower to flower. There was nothing out there but nature. And let's hope it stays that way. The wedding is tomorrow, I will not let some old enemies get in the way of my best friend's wedding. I will protect them, or die trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh, here comes trouble! :O PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	5. I Do

**Here is chapter 5 :) **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: I Do<strong>

This was it.

This is the day Amy and Shadow would be joined together forever.

"Scourge, are you ready yet?" I shouted from downstairs.

We recently move house because our old apartment would be too small for when the baby arrived, so we found a bigger place in the country. It wasn't very big but it was big enough for a small family. Walking over to the mirror in the corner, I checked myself over, brushing my quills before adding a white flower behind my left ear. I looked at my short red strapless dress. It was made of silk and was decorated with various gems around the waistline. I had red ballet slippers to match and around my neck was the necklace that Scourge had got me when we were in high school. I smiled at the memory, but also shuddered a bit at the fact that that was the day I saw his cuts and bruises. Of course now they had all gone, the only scars left were the two twin ones along his stomach. He'd have them for the rest of his life, but at least it doesn't bother him. To be honest, not a lot bothers him anymore; he rarely gets annoyed or upset. Speaking of which, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked to the side to see the green hedgehog walking down the stairs. He was wearing a short sleeved red shirt with red and white shoes. If his fur was blue and his eyes were green, you would have mistaken him for Sonic. He still wore his usual white gloves and white socks. And his red shades were still placed firmly on his head.

"Scourge, are you really gonna wear your shades?" I giggled as I walked up to him.

"Yeah, the theme is red and white, is it not?" He smirked at me and then pulled me into him.

Our lips met as I wrapped my arms around his neck. From day one he had never changed. He's been the best kisser ever since our lips first met. He was also an amazing hugger too. As our lips parted, I couldn't help but giggle. Walking to the door, we walked out and I slipped the key into the door, locking it. Scourge then picked me up bridal style and ran full speed to the wedding. When we arrived, there were a lot of people entering. I took Scourge's hand and we walked in, heading right to the front. I was a bridesmaid and Sonic and Scourge were Shadow's best men, as you would call them. Sat on the front row, were Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Sally, Rob, Tyler, my parents, and Sonic's parents. Cream, Rouge and I were bridesmaids. The venue was packed, I didn't realise how many people knew Shadow and Amy. It was quite remarkable. Shadow was stood at the front, waiting for the ceremony to start. He looked extremely nervous. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Sonic and Scourge snickered and walked up to him.

"What's this? The Ultimate Life Form scared?" Scourge teased.

Shadow shot him a glare but then laughed. I'm sure Scourge would be exactly the same if it was me an him. No matter how tough he says he is, he's a big softy inside. Everyone in the room became silent. The entrance to the venue flew open and the bride walked in. I watched as she slowly walked towards us. All eyes were on Amy, especially Shadow's. Shadow looked like he was about to cry. Wait what? Shadow doesn't cry. Needless to say I found it hilarious. Amy reached us and she truly looked beautiful. The couple smiled as they turned to the priest who began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of Shadow Hedgehog and Amy Rose, if anyone should have any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece"

Luckily for them, no one spoke. And it's a good thing no one did, because that person would've been buried six feet under. As the ceremony went on and Shadow and Amy said their vows, I noticed Scourge become a little un-easy. It seemed like he was scanning the room for something. I watched as his eyes darted from place to place, and his ears swivelled round as if they were listening for something. His ears stopped on the window next to the door. Before I knew it, he was slowly walking over to the door. Some people watched as he walked, others focused on Shadow and Amy. Even though the two noticed him acting strange, they continued. Scourge reached the window and peered out, his ears still twitching.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Without another word Shadow swept Amy up and kissed him like he never had before. This was my chance to move. I darted over to where Scourge was and peered out of the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, taking his hand in mine.

The expression on his face was one that couldn't be good.

"I thought I heard something, and I'm pretty sure I just saw a shadow go past the window"

His words sent shivers down my spine. It was as if I was in a deserted room with the feeling of being watched lingering within me. Of course I wasn't in a deserted room and no one was looking at me so why did I feel so…violated? I noticed Shadow, Amy and Sonic walking up to us. They were holding each other's hand and smiling as they came.

"What's wrong guys?" Amy said, giving me a confused look.

"Scourge thought he heard and saw something, don't worry" I said.

Scourge was still scanning the outdoors, looking for something. I snapped my fingers in front of him, and he soon snapped out of his trance. Shaking his head, he and I congratulated Amy and Shadow. They were soon on their way to the limo that was situated outside of the venue. Getting into the limo, they were whisked off onto their honeymoon. They said they would have a reception when they get back. Tyler would be staying with Sonic while his parents were away. Seems like only yesterday the little guy was born, but it has been quite a few years. As the invited guests began to exit the venue, each one of them going off to their own organised celebratory parties, Scourge, Sonic and I waited behind. Scourge was still on edge and it wasn't like him.

"Guys, just a question, do you have any baby stuff? You know, you're due to give birthday next month"

Oh my gosh, Sonic was right! We hadn't got any baby stuff yet!

"Oh crap! I completely forgot!" I said, slightly jumping.

Grabbing Scourge's hand, I dragged him out of the venue with Sonic close behind. Scourge snapped out of his weariness but still kept his guard up. He picked me up bridal style and before we left, I asked Sonic if he would like to come with us. Seen as he had nothing else to do, he decided to come with us. Scourge and Sonic took off at exactly the same speed back to our house. Once at the house, we changed out of our form wear and into our normal clothes. The three of us walked out of the house and down to the town. Heading for the shopping centre, Scourge, Sonic and I went into the baby store. We didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl so we bought both colours. Blue for a boy and pink for a girl. The amount of baby grows we walked out with that day was amazing. They were so small and cute. We also picked up a lot of baby bottles and a pram, along with toys and a little rocking crib. We would get other supplies nearer the time. Walking out of the shopping centre, I felt Scourge stiffen. He stopped walking suddenly. I looked up at him, scanning the expression on his face. His eyes scanned the street in front of us as his ears twitched, listening for whatever it was that he had heard. I yank on his hand, pulling him yet again out of his trance. Sonic went back to his parents' house, as me and Scourge walked home. Whatever it was he heard, I doubt it was something friendly.

* * *

><p><strong>:O Dun dun dunnn! What did Scourge see and hear? Find out in the next few chapters ;) PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	6. New Arrivals

**Here is chapter 6 :D i guess my writers block for this has gone XD 2 chapters in two days, i'm impressing myself :L **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: New Arrivals<strong>

"Scourge!" I heard Rosy screech "Get me to the hospital now!"

Shit, she's in labour!

I ran into the living room, grabbing my jacket on the way. I picked her up carefully and ran out of the door as fast as I could and ran to the hospital. Once we arrived I handed her over to the doctors and nurses who immediately took her to the delivery room. Walking out of the hospital I ran to Sonic's house. Frantically knocking on the door, I impatiently tapped my foot. A few seconds later, Sonic opened the door. He looked at me confused and was about to ask what was wrong when I interrupted him.

"Rosy's in labour" I said, looking at him with a stern face.

"I'll get mom to call everybody, I'll meet you at the hospital" Sonic replied, slowly closing the door.

Once that was done, I ran back to the hospital. I sat in the waiting room and watched the clock. It was 12pm, and there weren't many people in the waiting room. That was quite strange for that time of day; normally it would be flooded. Nurses and doctors were scurrying around the hospital, some attending to the intensive care unit, others seeing out patients, and some going on their breaks. There were three other people in the waiting room with me. One of them was a red male fox that wore a blue shirt along with blue sneakers. Another was a female purple hedgehog that wore green shoes with a white twirl design and a purple dress. The final person was a brown male squirrel that wore a white t shirt and red boots. They weren't saying much. The fox was reading a magazine. The hedgehog was listening to her ipod and the squirrel was asleep. I began to play with my jacket, trying to entertain myself. I doubt someone like me would be allowed in the delivery room considering my background.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It felt like time went by like it was mere minutes, but looking at the clock it was now 7pm. How much longer? I had been asking myself that for the past few hours. Tick. Tick. Tick. I swear the clock was laughing in my face. The other three left about an hour back and I was left alone. The last time I'd been here was when my house collapsed a few years ago. Until now I'd never been back, I didn't see a reason to. It was a lot quieter now than it was before. There were few people in the hospital and nurses weren't rushing around anymore. Day shifters exchanging for night shifters and so on. Then, just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard the door opening and a lot of footsteps.

"Hey" Sonic came walking around the corner.

He was followed by Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Silver, Rob, Bernie, Jules, and Rosy's parents. Shadow and Amy were still on their honeymoon so they wouldn't be back for a couple of days.

"Hey guys" I said, giving them a smile.

All of them sat down somewhere in the room, Sonic sitting the closest to me.

"What's the news?" Sonic asked curiously.

"She's hasn't given birth yet" I began "Not as far as I know anyway"

I failed to notice that Tyler was in the room too. He walked over to me and looked at me with his jade eyes. He'd grown quite a bit and was starting to look even more like Shadow.

"How you doing uncle Scourge?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine Tyler, just waiting for auntie Rosy to bring the new arrival into the world" I chuckled as I ruffled his quills.

Since a young boy, he'd hated it. Although, I do understand why he hates it so much. When you're a hedgehog, even if you're a guy, if you get your quills messed up, you're 'n trouble. Quills are vital for attacks and if they are messy, they are unusable.

"Mr. Hedgehog?"

I looked up to see a nurse standing in the doorway. She was dress in a standard nurse's uniform and was holding a clip board.

"You may see Rosy now"

With that I slowly rose to my feet, everyone else following suit. We all walked slowly towards the room that Rosy was resting in. Everyone else went in before me; I wanted to give them a chance to see my kid before me. There was a lot of fussing going on in the room as I leaned against the wall outside the room. My arms were crossed and my left foot was leaning against the wall for balance. I checked the time; it was now 12:04AM.

"Scourge" My ears perked up.

I knew exactly who had spoken.

Rosy.

I flattened my ears and peered round the corner. Slowly walking into the room, the crowd around her bed slowly parted. Upon reaching the bed, I realised that there wasn't only bundle in her arms.

There were two.

Both little bundles were wrapped in blankets; one pink and one blue.

"Scourge, say hello to your daughters" Rosy said, slowly removing the blanket from their faces.

The one on the left had Rosy's eyes and the one on the left had my eyes. Both of them were green in colour.

"Twins" I said shakily.

I couldn't believe it. I was a father of twins. I never thought I'd become a dad, let alone one of twins. Rosy handed me he little one with blue eyes. With her in my arms she didn't weigh a thing. They were both, so tiny, so helpless. The little one squirmed about, but not in a rejecting way. In a way that she was staring up at me, waving one of her tiny arms at me. I held her in one arm and brought my other hand to her stomach. Reaching up, she grabbed my index finger. Her hand was smaller than my finger. I was completely speechless. Everyone around me was staring at me, waiting to see what my next move would be.

"My mother's name is Amber, and my grandmother's name was Emma" Rosy said "I think we should call this one Ember, you know, like a mixture of the two names"

Nodding in agreement, the bundle in Rosy's arms now had the name of Ember. She looked over at me, waiting for the decision. I knew exactly what she was waiting for. She was waiting for me to name the little bundle I had in my arms. Thinking it over, I thought of the perfect name.

"Crystal" I began "Her name is Crystal. She looks just like my mother; my mother's name was Crystal"

My eyes didn't leave the baby in my arms. I was too busy staring into those ice blue eyes. I sat down next to Rosy, still holding Crystal in my arms.

"I will not let anything happen them; I will protect them with my life"

Everyone in the room looked at me, but understood what I meant. These were my daughters, they were my kids, I wasn't gonna let them get hurt or let anybody harm them.

Even Roscoe.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**ps. I'd like to thank Sonamyluver718 for reviewing my stories :) I really appreciate it and i probably wouldn't continue writing without you :) Thank you :)**


	7. Threats

**Here is chapter 7 :) Sorry it's not the best chapter i've written :/ Got a little distracted! Right now, i'm starting on chapter 8, but really i should be doing my coursework... pfft, screw that! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Threats<strong>

_A few weeks earlier…_

Alarms sounded around the complex. Along the prison walls, guards were searching the grounds frantically. They shone spot lights all around to see if they could spot anyone. Four prisoners had escaped; they go by the names of Buster, Slash, Scar and Roscoe. The four of them clambered over the prison walls; this was the only chance they would have in a while. Each one hopped down from the wall and ran as fast as they could. Roscoe laughed menacingly as they ran into the forest. The group split, just in time for the police to run straight past them. The group continued on, heading towards their target. Running off into the darkness, they failed to notice that they were being followed; but it wasn't the police, it was someone else. As every guard in the prison was occupied with the escapees, they failed to notice another group escaping on the opposite side. The group of four took off into the distance, not once looking back.

_Present day_

Scourge and Rosy were now heading home from the hospital. Rosy had both twins in her arms as Scourge carried her. Obviously they couldn't run home, that would traumatize the new-borns. The walk home was a nice quiet one. Once they reached home, Rosy went straight upstairs and set the kids down in their crib. The two of them were small enough to both fit in the same crib. Once that was finished, Rosy came downstairs. Scourge was sat on the couch, his jacket slung over the back of it. His gaze was on the window; his face emotionless. Rosy went and sat down next to him and kissed his cheek, trying to pull him out of his trance.

"Scourge, what's wrong?" She asked.

He didn't reply. He just continued to stare out the window. His ears twitched and his eyes stayed fixed on the window. Not waiting any longer, the green hedgehog stood up and walked to the window. He gazed out of the window his fists clenched at his side. Rosy walked up beside him, trying to see what he was looking at.

"Look out!" His eyes went wide and he pushed Rosy to the side.

A few seconds later, a brick came flying through the window. Attached to it was a piece of paper that Scourge wasted no time in picking it up. Holding the paper up he read what it said:

_You might already know who it is, you've seen the papers, that's right, it's your dear pal Roscoe, if I were you, I'd watch how long you leave your kids and girlfriend for, because you never know, they might suddenly 'disappear' _

_You can't run and you can't hide._

Scourge soon ripped it up and then dashed upstairs. Running into the kids room, he checked that they were both still in their crib. Crystal and Ember were still there, sound asleep. Scourge gave a sigh of relief and checked that all the windows were locked. Looking out of them he watched as the trees gently sway with the wind. Something wasn't right, and he knew it. He saw a shadow quickly moving through the trees in the opposite direction from the house. Scourge flattened his ears and growled. He wasn't gonna let Roscoe get anywhere near Rosy or his kids. Walking out of the room, he went out into the back, grabbing some tools and a few planks of wood. He boarded up the broken window and then walked back over to the couch. Sitting down he stared at the wall; he looked as if he was thinking.

(Rosy's POV)

Scourge isn't acting like himself. He's being very protective over me and the babies, but who could blame him. Roscoe and the gang are on the loose, they are threatening to do something bad to me and the kids, if Scourge wasn't here to protect us, we'd probably be dead by now. I cuddled up to him, resting my head on his shoulder and grabbing his left hand. With my touch he softened and let out a sigh.

"I'm not gonna let them get you" He suddenly spoke up "They'll have to kill me first"

I knew I could rely on him but there's only so much he can do. He can't be with me 24/7, he has his own life. Sure I'm his girlfriend and we have two kids to look after together but he can't protect me all day, every day. Then I heard crying from upstairs, looks like the twins are awake. I walked upstairs and brought them down. Setting them down on the couch I went into the kitchen and made them both a bottle. I handed Scourge Ember and I held Crystal. Ember immediately stopped crying as Scourge fed her the bottle. Crystal on the other hand, only stopped while I was feeding her. Straight after she began crying again. Scourge handed Ember back to me and then put his hands forward.

"Give her to me" he said in a soft voice.

I did as he said and handed Crystal to him.

She stopped crying.

Unbelievable.

"Somebody's a daddy's girl" I giggled.

Scourge smiled and lifted his daughter high into the air. She let out cute giggle, smiling at her dad. Setting her down on his lap, he rested his head on his left hand and with the other hand, held Crystal steady as he bounced her on his knee. She giggled even more and Scourge couldn't help but smile even more. He will deny it if you ask him, but he has wanted to become a dad all along. As much as he says he didn't, I know that deep down, he's happy. I guess with everything he's been through, he never thought that he would be able to give his offspring a life they deserve. When he was younger, his life was a living hell. Even though he won't say it, he doesn't want them to have his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww :) Make's me feel all warm inside XD haha PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Danger

**Here is chapter 8 :D i am on a roll! Whew, anyway, this chapter i scared myself writing, i'm not sure why but hey, there is a bit of comedy in this chapter :P I found a picture on deviantART that inspired me for that, i can't remember who it was that did it but if you're reading this, thank you, it's hilarious! :D Anyway, enough of me blabbering on, enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic apart from Roscoe and the gang!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Danger<strong>

I walked slowly through the town, kicking a stone as I went. The sun had gone down a few hours ago and the streets were dark. I had been visiting Sonic's house, checking up on him. He'd recently gotten a bit of a cold; his parents wanted to take him to the doctors. Only problem was, these doctors were humans and humans treating animals are known as vets. I smiled as I remembered the memory.

_*Begin Flashback*_

_Sonic was sat in the waiting room with his parents and Scourge. Scourge had come along just to keep him company. The blue hedgehog began coughing and sneezed a few times. Oh yeah he was sick. _

"_Mr. Hedgehog?" One of the humans said "The doctor will see you now" _

_Sonic and I followed the human into a room while Sonic's parents waited behind. Another human, the 'vet' was rummaging about in a draw next to the window. He pulled out a thermometer and then placed it on a metal tray next to a metal table. Walking over to Sonic he picked him up and sat him down on the table. _

"_Open wide" He said._

_Sonic did as he was told and opened his mouth. The human put a lollypop stick on his tongue, looking down his throat. Sonic began to cough and the human quickly pulled away. The human disposed of the lollypop stick and then picked up the thermometer._

"_Turn around" he said. _

_Sonic cautiously did as he said and turned around. Without warning the human grabbed his tail and pulled it up. Sonic shot out of the humans grasp and ended up on the other side of the room. Sonic put his tail between his legs and flattened his ears. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a scared voice. _

"_Taking your temperature, now please cooperate" The vet said, walking towards him. _

_Sonic darted around the room, knocking over equipment as he went. More vets came into the room, trying to grab him. _

"_Hold him down!" The vet yelled. _

_The other vets managed to grab him, dragging him back over to the table. He struggled to get free but the vets had a firm grasp on him. They pinned him down on his stomach; two vets pinning his arms behind his back and the two others hold onto each of his legs. The final spare vet held his shoulders down as the original vet grabbed Sonic's tail. He lifted his tail and rammed in the thermometer. Scourge cringed. Sonic yelled as loud as he could, making the birds outside fly out of the trees. Even though he cringed, Scourge was trying extremely hard not to laugh. After the vet was finished, Sonic quickly hopped off the table, rubbing his behind. _

"_You have a temperature; I suggest you get plenty of rest" _

_Sonic didn't wait for anymore, he grabbed the green hedgehog and walked out of the room. His cheeks went rosy red with embarrassment as he walked back to his parents. They looked at him and laughed, as did Scourge. _

"_I feel violated!" Sonic said, throwing his head back._

_*End Flashback*_

I never want to go to the vets. I'd rather not have a thermometer stuck up my ass. I continued to walk home, not really paying much attention to my surroundings. My ears flicked around, listening. I glanced around as I stopped walking. I felt like I was being watched; or followed. Nothing in sight but darkness. I began walking again, at a quicker pace. Eventually getting into a run I ran down the street, occasionally glancing behind me to see if I was being followed. I picked up speed, wanting to get home as quickly as possible. I was caught off guard and was tackled to the ground. Someone had run full speed into my side and pinned me down. I opened my eyes and looked up at who had tackled me. I froze.

It was Buster.

The fox smirked at me, his hands firmly holding my arms down.

"Miss us?" The fox said sarcastically.

I growled, flattening my ears. I turned my head and saw the other three come walking towards me. Slash was on my right, Scar was on my left, and Roscoe was behind me. The four of them all glared down at me as Buster dragged me up. Seeing an exit, I ran for it. I ran through town, the gang hot on my heels. I made my way through many twists and turns and eventually I lost them. The gang was nowhere in sight, so I ran straight back to my home. I locked all the doors and windows and went to find Rosy.

"Rosy!" I shouted.

There was no answer.

Then I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I glanced out of the window and standing there, in between the trees that lead to the forest was a figure. It was too dark to make out who it was, but there was definitely someone there. Then I heard a knock behind me. I swung around to find there was no one there. Taking a quick glance back at the window I was shocked at what I saw; or didn't see.

The figure was gone.

Now it was getting creepy. Grabbing a crowbar from under the stairs, I began to search the house. Carefully, I crept into the kitchen, turning on the light. No one. Next I checked upstairs. The first room I checked was the babies' room. To my relief, both Crystal and Ember were still in their crib. Turning around, I left the room and searched the rest of the upper floor of the house. Nothing.

Walking back downstairs, the last room to check was the back room. The lights were turned on in there but the door was almost fully closed. Swinging the door open, I saw Rosy.

But she wasn't alone.

"Roscoe" My eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

He had his arm around Rosy's neck and looked like he was about to hurt her. I swear if he hurt her or my kids, I would kill him.

"We meet again"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! What's gonna happen? Will Scourge save Rosy? Or will Scourge get a beating? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Kidnapped

**Here is chapter 9! I will get to work on chapter 10 as soon as i can, i have so much work to do before tuesday it's unreal! I promise that chapter 10 will be up by the 10th of January (hopefully) haha :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any characters apart from Roscoe, Buster, Slash, Scar, Ember and Crystal!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>** Kidnapped**

"Well, well, if it isn't the green rat" The purple hedgehog said as I glared at him.

If it was just me and him, I would've ripped him apart by now. But he had Rosy in his grasp; if I attacked, I would probably kill her too.

"Let her go Roscoe!" I growled, flattening my ears and baring my sharp teeth.

We locked eyes, my gaze not moving from his. He tightened his grip around Rosy's neck. I heard her begin to choke from lack of air.

"I said, let go of her!"

"Less of the attitude" His grip loosened "Now, I'm gonna make you a choice, the boys and I aren't leaving this house without one of you, so what will it be Scourge? Rosy and the kids, or you?"

Usually I would go straight for it and say me, but this is Roscoe, if I'm in their custody, I can't stop them from hurting them, they aren't one to keep their word. But if I let them take Rosy, what kind of person am I? No, that's not happening.

"I've made my decision" Roscoe grinned "You're not taking either!"

Roscoe's grin disappeared and to my horror he threw Rosy across the room. My ears dropped even though the anger in me increased. I ran over to her as Roscoe stood his ground.

"Rosy?" I asked gently.

She slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Go upstairs to the kids room, and lock yourself in, I'll handle Roscoe" I whispered.

"No, I'm not letting you fight him alone"

"Don't worry about me, I can take him" I pressed my lips against hers and she accepted the kiss "I love you, whatever happens I will protect you, now go"

She nodded and ran upstairs. Turning around, I growled at Roscoe who was smirking.

"Aw, you look like such a happy couple" His smirk dropped "Happy couple's make me sick"

I'd had enough. Without thinking, I propelled myself full speed at the purple hedgehog, knocking him into the back wall.

(Third Person POV)

The green hedgehog stepped back from Roscoe, who was lodge in the wall. Finding strength the enemy pushed himself out of the hole and attacked Scourge. Scourge ended up on his back, being punched continuously by Roscoe. The green hedgehog managed to flip Roscoe over so that Scourge was on top, but he soon got pushed back. Just then the back door swung open and Slash, Scar and Buster came running in. Scourge kicked Roscoe in the gut, causing the purple hedgehog to let go and give Scourge a chance to escape. The green hedgehog was about to jump on Roscoe but Buster tackled him to the ground, pinning him down like he had done previously. Scourge swung his head forward, head butting the fox and knocking him off of him. Scourge flipped over onto his stomach and got to his feet. Slash and Scar attacked him at the same time, the hedgehog and wolf combo catching Scourge off guard. Slash held onto Scourge's arms as Scar punched and kicked him. Of course, Scourge was trained with them, so he knew almost all of their moves. He swung his head back and knocking Slash to the ground. Slash quickly recovered and he and Slash positioned themselves on either side of Scourge, getting ready to attack. The blue eyed hedgehog smirked and flicked his eyes between the duo. At exactly the same time, Slash and Scar lunged at him. Jumping in the air, Scourge kicked his legs out in a perfect split, knocking both Slash and Scar out with an impact to the face. Two down, two to go. Buster ran at the hedgehog, making a pivot turn at the very last second, swinging his leg around and kicking Scourge in the face. The hedgehog was knocked backwards, sliding across the floor and hitting the wall. Scourge ignored the pain in his back and shot forward, planting both his feet in Buster's face. The fox went down and Scourge stood over him.

"You really think you could stand up to me? Ha! Pathetic" Scourge was so hooked up in taunting Buster that he failed to notice Roscoe grabbing the crowbar behind him.

The purple hedgehog brought the crowbar up, high above his head, and without a second to spar, he brought it down.

Hard.

Scourge let out a loud whimper as the crowbar impacted with the back of his head. The green hedgehog dropped to the floor on his side. Scourge was barely conscious; his eyes slowly opening and closing. His ears were pinned back and he could feel blood dripping down the back of his head and in between his quills, turning his light green fur a murky brown.

"Scourge, Scourge, Scourge, can't take a hit?" Roscoe teased, grabbing a sac and some rope from under the stairs. He tied Scourge's wrists behind his back and then tied his ankles together. With the final piece of rope he tied it around Scourge's arms and torso, preventing much movement. Scourge eventually fell into an unconscious state as Roscoe picked him up by his quills and shoved him into the sac. Tying the sac at the top, Roscoe went into the kitchen and filled a bucket with water. Walking back into the back room, he threw it over the three floored gang members. Slash, Scar and Buster shot up, shaking their fur free of all water.

"We've got the rat, let's get back to the boss" Roscoe said, slinging the sac that contained Scourge over his left shoulder.

Scourge wasn't the lightest of hedgehogs. He was a fully grown hedgehog and was also average weight, but due to Roscoe's size and strength, he made it look easy. Buster, Slash and Scar followed Roscoe out of the back door; from here it was straight back to the base.

(Rosy's POV)

Silence.

A few minutes ago I heard the fight going on downstairs and then a loud whimper. I didn't have to see who it was to know who had made that awful, heart breaking sound. They'd got him; they'd taken him away from me. I cuddled Crystal and Ember close to me as I slowly unlocked the door and ran to the phone in my bedroom. Setting the twins gently down on the bed, I quickly called both Sonic and Shadow. Tears streamed down my face as I explained to them what had happened. I only told them that there had been a fight and needed to come right away. A few minutes later, Shadow and Sonic turned up at the front door.

"Where's Scourge?" Shadow asked in a serious tone.

I flung myself at Shadow and burst into tears. This is the second time he's been taken away from me since I've known him.

"He's been kidnapped"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noooossss, Scourge has been kidnapped! What's gonna happen? Will Shadow and Sonic rescue him? Find out next time! PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	10. Plans

**Hey guy's, sorry it took so long, i've had a lot to deal with over the last week; coursework, school and also... my boyfriend recently broke up with me so i've had my mind on other things, but anyway, enough of my sob story, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic except Crystal, Ember, Matt, Raven, Ryan, Nathan, Roscoe, Slash, Scar and Buster, and also Scourge's uncle!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Plans<strong>

(Shadow's POV)

Rosy was still clinging to me. It has been about an hour since Roscoe and his goons kidnapped Scourge. By this time, my arm was actually starting to hurt, but I don't mind.

"Calm down, we'll get him back" I said to her, lifting her chin up so she was looking at me.

She nodded, giving me a small smile. Sonic stepped to the side of me and we nodded to each other. Sonic ran upstairs and brought the kids down. Why Rosy hadn't brought them down with her is beyond me. Crystal and Ember were awake but they weren't crying, they were giggling. Must be the fact that faker has them in his arms. The three of us, plus the kids, went and sat on the couch. We don't know where Scourge had been taken so that didn't help much. I just hope for Rosy's and the kids' sake that he's okay.

(Scourge's POV)

I can't see a thing.

I can't remember what happened either. All I remember is being hit over the head and then waking up in a sack or something. It's dark in here, and very small. I tried to move my arms, but soon realised that I couldn't. Tied together, great. My head is pounding; it hurts a lot.

(Third Person POV)

"Did you get the girl?" A dark figure was standing in the shadows of a small room.

The room looked a lot like an average office but with a metal table instead of a desk. The walls were empty with but one window that over looked a court yard. It was snowing outside but there was no wind. Roscoe stepped up to the table and swung the sack off his shoulder. Grabbing the bottom of it, he tipped the bound green hedgehog out onto the table with a clunk. Scourge landed face first flat on his stomach.

"No, but we brought you him" Roscoe said, stepping back from the table.

The dark figure stepped out of the shadows and looked down at Scourge. The green hedgehog slowly began to open his eyes, groaning with pain.

"Scourge"

The green hedgehog's eyes shot open but he didn't dare look at who had spoken. He didn't need to; he knew exactly who it was. His heart began to beat at 100 beats per minute and climbing.

"It can't be" Scourge choked.

"Of but it is dear nephew" Scourge's uncle grinned evilly.

Scourge hadn't seen his uncle since the day his house had burned down. The elder hedgehog grabbed Scourge's head quills and pulled him up to his eye level.

"You're gonna endure nothing but pain and suffering over your stay here, oh and don't worry, your little girlfriend and rats you call kids will be joining you soon enough"

"I'll do everything and anything you say, don't you dare bring my family into this. You have me, there is no reason to bring them into it" Scourge said, growling at his uncle.

His uncle pondered on it for a minute before dropping his nephew rather roughly back onto the table. Scourge cursed under his breath as his uncle stepped away from the table and walked over to the window.

"Slash, go get a pair of shackles and meet me in the courtyard"

Scourge was shoved back in the sack and carried out into the courtyard. The courtyard was small and was surrounded by three buildings; the fourth wall was a chain-link fence. Through the sack, he could feel the cold air. A few minutes later, the sack was dropped and he was dragged out of the sack. He started to feel a hint of hope when his wrists began to be untied but it soon left when he saw Slash coming towards him. The green hedgehog's wrists were shackled around a metal pipe that lay next to one of the 3 buildings. His ankles and arms were untied and kicked out, trying to kick his uncle. The older hedgehog came down to his level and grabbed his chin, bringing his face close to his; their noses almost touching.

"You will stay out here until you learn a lesson" With that, the evil hedgehog left with his gang.

The snow was still falling and much of it was gathering on Scourge's quills. The green hedgehog shivered as he tugged at the shackles. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get free. Looks like he was stuck here. He shuffled close to the metal poll, trying to find some sort of heat source. He'd been in chains too many times in the last few years, and he was sick of it. His uncle has scarred him mentally, killed his only family member that had raised him since his mother died. He'd gotten him arrested and sent to prison, beaten him, and humiliated him in front of everyone who knew him. The green hedgehog had had enough. Scourge shivered even more. The snowflakes began to increase in size and fall at a faster rate. Scourge frowned, shaking more snow from his quills. He decided to curl up in the snow and try to get some sleep. It must've been the middle of the night and he hadn't had much sleep in the past week. All he could think about was Rosy and his twins. He didn't want his kids to grow up without a dad; he knew what it was like to grow up without a parent. He didn't want that life for them; he had to get back to them somehow...

Unbeknown the green hedgehog, a familiar figure watched from the top of one of the buildings. The figure had all he needed as he jumped down from the building and sprinted towards Scourge's home. Once there he met up with three other figures. The four of them went around the back; three of them stayed outside while the leader walked in, cautiously. The figures ears flicked around, listening for anyone that might be around. As the figure walked passed a doorway, Shadow jumped out, tackling the figure to the ground. The figure landed on his back with Shadow on top of him, pinning him down. The black hedgehog drew his fist back and was about to strike but stopped.

"Whoa whoa!" The figure screamed, flailing his arms at Shadow.

"Come back for more?" Shadow yelled, glaring at the figure.

"I'm not who you think I am! I know where Scourge is!" At hearing this, Rosy and Sonic walked into the room.

Shadow got off of the figure and dragged him to his feet by his vest collar.

"Who are you?" Rosy asked.

"My name is Matt, I'm not sure if Scourge has ever mentioned me or my friends but we were at the prison that he was sent to a few years ago. We broke out when Roscoe did" The blue wolf said.

"Where's Scourge" Sonic asked, walking towards Matt.

"He's at his uncle's base a few miles from here, I can take you there"

Shadow released Matt and the blue wolf whistled. The three others came into the room; Raven, Ryan and Nathan.

"This is Ryan, Raven and Nathan" Matt said, pointing to each of them.

"I'm Rosy, and this is Sonic and Shadow" She said, pointing to Sonic and then Shadow.

The group of them nodded to each other and went into the living room. Matt sat down on the couch next to Ryan and Nathan and Raven stood behind them.

"So, what's the plan?" Sonic asked while stretching.

"Well, the boys and I are gonna distract Roscoe and his goons, I suggest two of you distract Scourge's uncle while the other rescue's Scourge" Matt said, scratching his ear.

"Rosy and I will distract Scourge's uncle, Shadow you rescue Scourge. It shouldn't be a problem for you seen as you have a chaos emerald"

Shadow nodded as they continued to run through the plan. With Matt, Ryan, Raven and Nathan's help, rescuing Scourge shouldn't be a problem. Rosy looked at Matt and then at Nathan, wondering if they were related.

"Um, Matt, Nathan…" Rosy began.

The two wolves looked at her with a questioning look.

"…Are you two related?"

"Cousins" The both said in unison.

Rosy heard the kids crying upstairs and went to go get them, bringing them down with her. Both of them stopped crying when they saw Shadow. Sonic and Rosy couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Matt noticed the two twins and smiled.

"Aww, Scourge never mentioned he had kids"

"They were born recently; their names are Ember and Crystal"

Matt's smile grew as he went into deep thought. He hoped one day that he could settle down and have a family of his own. Although, he was a fugitive, it was unlikely that he would be able to settle down. Rosy handed Ember to Shadow and then carried Crystal over to Matt. The blue wolf snapped out of his thoughts as the baby was handed to him. He looked down at the baby hedgehog, a look of confusion on his face. Crystal reached up and grabbed Matt's fluffy tail, which was neatly placed on the arm of the couch. She cuddled her head into it and let out a small yawn. Matt picked her up and curled his tail around in a circle, placing the tiny hedgehog in the middle. Crystal soon fell asleep and everyone smiled. If there is one thing that Matt loved, it was seeing little ones sleep (**A/N: Not in a pedoish way! He thinks it's cute!**)

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up soon :) PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Rescue Gone Wrong

**So so so so so sorry for the wait, i have had loads of work to do, just recently started my Art exam so i've got loads to do for that, so the next chapter probably wont be up for a while, i am deeply sorry! i will make it up to you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from Matt, Raven, Roscoe, Ryan, Nathan, ect. :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Rescue Gone Wrong<strong>

(Scourge's POV)

I awoke the next morning to my uncle giving me a swift kick to the stomach. Overnight the snow had stopped falling but a good amount of it was stuck to my fur. It was so cold. I could barely breathe and the fact my uncle kicked me didn't make it any better.

"Get up" I heard him say.

"I would if I could but you got me al chained up here, so I don't think I can" I said putting my head back down.

I knew straight away that I had already angered him. He unlocked on of the shackles and then replaced it again after removing it from around the pipe. I still didn't move. I was too cold to even attempt to make a run for it. My uncle grabbed the scruff at the back of my neck and pulled me up, forcing me to stand. He pushed me forwards towards the complex, and for once I was grateful of where he was taking me. The warm air soon hit me as soon as I entered the building, sending a shiver down my spine. He took me down a long hallway that consisted of dark grey walls, the odd window and a few doors. We reached the end of the corridor and in front of us was an open door. My uncle pushed me in and forced me to sit down. The door was locked behind him and he sat down in front of me. The room was quite small and looked like an interrogation room. There were no windows, no paintings, no nothing. The only thing present in the room was the two chairs my uncle and I were sat on, a wooden desk and a CCTV camera in the corner.

"Did you enjoy your stay in the courtyard?" My uncle asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah, it was great, although I'd like to file a complaint about the owner" I growled sarcastically.

My uncle gave me a look as if to warn me to keep my mouth shut, but like I was gonna listen to him. I just wish he would leave me the hell alone.

(Rosy's POV)

Shadow, Sonic, Matt, Raven, Ryan, Nathan and I were making away into the complex. For Roscoe, it was pretty impressive. The complex consisted of three buildings, surrounded by barbed wire fences; but there were no guards. That should make it easier. Matt, Raven, Ryan and Nathan went off to another side to enter from the west wing while Shadow, Sonic and I entered from the east wing. In front of use was a large metal door that looked like there could be guard dogs on the other side or something that would likely chew my new shoes. Shadow went to one side of the door while I went to the other. Sonic stood in the middle of the door, ready to run if there was anything. Shadow opened up the key pad and hacked into the system, unlocking the door. The door slid open and to our relief there was nothing there. Cautiously making our way in, we scanned the corridor for CCTV cameras. To our amazement, there weren't any. How odd. Shadow's eyes scanned the corridor cautiously and carefully; his ears twitching along with his eye movement. We came to a closed door that read 'Cell block'. Maybe this is where Scourge is being held. Shadow hacked the system yet again and the door flew open. Behind the door was nothing but an empty hall way with cells on either side. We slowly made our way down the hall, making sure to check every single cell. Every single one was empty.

"They must have moved him" I said worriedly.

Shadow and Sonic nodded and we continued to move on. We came to the end of the block and Shadow came to an abrupt stop. His ears flicked around as he peered around the corner. I followed suit and held my breath as I saw Roscoe and two others coming down the corridor.

"Sonic and I will distract them, Shadow, you look for Scourge" I whispered to the boys.

Without a second to spare, Sonic and I jumped into the open, revealing ourselves to Roscoe.

"Hey stupid, come get us" Sonic yelled.

Roscoe and his goons came charging at us full force. Sonic and I ran down the corridor with them in hot pursuit. Shadow snuck around the corner after Sonic and I had fled. It was all up to him now. Roscoe was pretty fast but Sonic was faster. The purple hedgehog swung at Sonic, who quickly dodged and ran up the wall to the ceiling, landing on top of Roscoe. The two of them battled as the other two charged after me. I ran down the corridor, twisting and turning as I went. The fox and the wolf continued to chase me, but I soon reached a dead end. Turning round, the fox and the wolf were grinning at me.

"We've got you now" The fox said.

They have honestly underestimated my abilities. I smiled sweetly at them as I summoned my hammer. I know the author hasn't really presented me with my hammer in the last story or in this one so now would be a good time. The fox and the wolf stopped in their tracks and stared at me with fear. They looked as though they had just seen a ghost. I charged forward as the two of them took off. I swung my hammer, knocking the fox down.

One down, one to go.

The wolf was slightly faster than the fox so he was harder to hit. But I eventually caught up to him, and I didn't half give him a good smack. He was knocked unconscious even before hitting the floor. Good, now to go find Sonic. I walked back down the corridor towards where I left Sonic. The sight that greeted me was a funny one. Sonic stood next to an unconscious Roscoe triumphantly with a huge smirk on his face. Don't get me wrong, Sonic was an amazing fighter, yet he was very clean about it.

"I wonder how Shadow is doing"

(Third Person's POV)

Shadow had discovered where Scourge was being held and wasted no time in hacking the code. Scourge was chained to the wall in the corner. He had a cloth in his mouth and was trying to mumble something to Shadow. The black hedgehog walked towards the green hedgehog slowly. Scourge managed to get the cloth out of his mouth and yelled to Shadow.

"Shadow get out of her, it's a trap!"

Shadow didn't have time to move before a net dropped onto him. It wasn't just any net either, it was a specially designed net to capture and restrain the toughest of people. Shadow was no exception. The black hedgehog squirmed around trying to rid himself of the net, but before he could, Scourge's uncle walked into the room. He had an evil smirk on his face as he looked down at the black hedgehog. The elder hedgehog reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Shadow's ears dropped and his eyes widened as the hedgehog pointed the gun at him.

"No!" Scourge yelled, just as his uncle pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnnnnnn PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	12. A Helping Hand

**Finally! I feel as though I rushed this chapter but then again I'm glad I've got it over with :P Took me forever to find the time to write it! I have a lot of exams to revise for and a lot of work to do so the last chapter might be a while -.- grrr! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from Scourge's uncle, Roscoe, Scar, Slash, Buster, Matt, Nathan, Ryan and Raven :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: A Helping Hand<strong>

The sound of the gunshot rung out in my ears. I looked down at the now limp Shadow who was lying in front of my uncle.

"You shot him!" I cried, anger building up inside me.

"Relax, it was just a tranquiliser"

I watched as the evil bastard picked Shadow up and dragged him out of the room. The door closed behind them and I was left alone. I had had enough of being here, and the fact he had just knocked Shadow out only made it worse.

(Third Person POV)

Shadow was dragged down the corridor by Scourge's uncle and into the cell blocks. The elder hedgehog threw Shadow into a specially designed cell that could hold any type of being; even the ultimate life form. The black hedgehog was still unconscious and wouldn't wake up for a long time. Scourge's uncle walked back to where Scourge was still chained up. The two of them exchanged glares before the elder hedgehog left the room. He walked into his office, if you want to call it that, and sat down at the desk. He opened a draw and took out a hand gun. What he was going to do with it was anyone's guess. The evil hedgehog stood back up and walked to where his nephew was being kept. As soon as Scourge's eyes spotted the gun, he panicked.

"What, so you're gonna shoot me now?" The green hedgehog said sarcastically.

"No, I just want you to cooperate"

With that, Scourge's uncle walked over to his nephew and unhooked the chains, replacing them with shackles.

"Walk"

Reluctant as Scourge was, he had no choice but to do as his uncle said as he was prodded rather roughly in the back with the barrel of the gun. The two of them walked down the corridor, past many open doorways. They eventually reached a dead end, which Scourge was extremely confused about. His head was yanked backwards as his uncle pulled forcefully on his green quills. The green hedgehog was shoved forward into the cold metal wall, his right shoulder and head taking most of the blow. Wincing in pain Scourge turned around to face his uncle. The older hedgehog lifted the gun, pointing it directly in the direction of Scourge's heart. The green hedgehog flinched.

Was this it?

Was his uncle really just going to end his life?

"Goodbye Scourge"

Scourge tensed and closed his eyes tight. Suddenly, a pair of shoed feet impacted with the back of the elder hedgehog's head, knocking him to the ground and dropping the gun. Scourge opened his eyes, and to his astonishment saw Matt fighting with his uncle. The blue wolf tried to grab the hedgehog's arms and pin them but Scourge's uncle was a lot heavier than him and had a weight advantage. The older hedgehog flipped him over so he was on top, pinning Matt to the ground by his shoulders. Matt blocked each punch that came towards him and showed no sign of defeat. Managing to push him off, Matt kicked Scourge's uncle hard in the stomach, making him clutch his gut in agony. Grabbing a nearby axe from an emergency box, Matt swung it down on Scourge's shackles, breaking the chain that was keep his arms and legs together.

"Thanks Matt" Scourge said.

"No problem but we gotta get outta here"

The two of them jumped over the fallen hedgehog and ran down the corridor. Soon, they reached the room where a fight had broken out between Raven, Ryan, Nathan and Roscoe's gang. Raven had Slash pinned against the wall while Ryan was flying punches as Buster. Nathan had both Roscoe and Scar battling him, but he was definitely giving them a hard time. Every time they threw a punch, he blocked it and flung two more. He's not someone you want to get on the wrong side of. Matt and Scourge joined in the battle just as Sonic and Rosy came running around the corner. Everyone present in the room was fighting, but no blood was being shed. Nathan has knocked out Scar and was about to snap Roscoe's neck. Matt saw this and shouted to him.

"Nathan! We don't kill!"

Nathan stopped what he was doing and knocked Roscoe out instead. The expression on his face was that of an agitated fox. Propping both Roscoe and Scar up against the wall, Nathan ran over to the others and soon, Roscoe, Slash, Buster and Scar were all knocked out.

"Thanks for the save Matt" Scourge said walking up to the wolf.

Matt was about to reply but a cry of pain from Scourge cut him short. Scourge fell to the floor clutching his left arm. At the door stood Scourge's uncle, his arm extended with the gun in his hand. The end of the barrel was smoking from the shot he had just fired at his nephew. Matt and the rest of the gang backed up as the evil hedgehog walked forward.

"I've had it with you lot"

"You just shot your own nephew!" Matt said, putting himself in front of the group.

"Like you care"

Scourge's uncle continued to get closer, until Matt kicked his foot up and knocked the gun out of his hand. The gun went flying backwards and the older hedgehog gave Matt a disgusted look. Grabbing Matt's vest by the collar, Scourge's uncle pulled his fist back and was about to punch the blue wolf. Matt tensed.

But the pain never came.

A gun shot was heard and Scourge's uncle dropped to the floor; blood pouring out of the bullet hole that was now present in his back. Looking over the dead body, Matt saw that Scourge had picked up the gun and shot his own uncle. Running over to the green hedgehog, Matt helped him to his feet. Scourge took one look at his uncle and then at the others.

"Game over"

Rosy ran over to Scourge and carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, being careful as to not touch his injured arm. Scourge wrapped his good arm around his girl and pulled her close. Soon the two of them had their lips locked and the rest of the group just looked on and smiled. Sonic was leaning against the wall when he realised something.

"Hey, where's Shadow?"

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Sonic heard a loud yell that could only come from the black hedgehog himself. Racing through the complex he found the cell that Shadow was in and soon unlocked the door. Shadow jumped out, eyes blazing and quills stiffened.

"That's the second time I've been locked in something small, someone is going to have their body dismantled next time" Shadow growled.

"Whoa calm it Shadow, we found Scourge, he's safe now"

The two of them darted off to where Scourge and the rest of them were and then all of them went outside the building. Scourge's ears pricked up as he heard sirens coming from all around. It was clear that the police would soon be at the scene, ready to take Roscoe and his gang away. Matt, Ryan, Nathan and Raven had heard the sirens too and were quite worried, but stayed calm. The green hedgehog turned around and faced the group.

"How did you guys know where I was?"

"I followed the gang when they first brought you here and then it went from there"

Just then the police arrived with an ambulance. There were two police vans and a police car all pulling up outside the base. One squadron went into the building and brought out Roscoe and the gang. They were soon whisked away along with Scourge's uncle, who was taken somewhere else. One of the officers from the other squadron walked up to the group.

"We've been looking everywhere for you" Matt, Nathan, Ryan and Raven were surrounded and soon handcuffed. "It's back to jail for you"

"But, they saved my life; you can't just beat them down for what they did in the past" Scourge stepped in front of Matt, putting himself in between him and the officer.

"Doesn't matter, now get out of my way before I arrest you as well"

Reluctant as Scourge was, he couldn't handle going back to jail again; he had twins to look after. The green hedgehog moved and the four convicts were taken away. Rosy, Scourge, Sonic and Shadow hopped into the ambulance and were taken to hospital, where Scourge's bullet wound was treated. After that the four of them went home, where Scourge was reunited with his kids once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, not one of my best chapters but oh well :P ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Unless you want a few more :P But you'd have to give me an idea for bonus chapters :P PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Reunited

**Okay, here is the final chapter! Instead of adding extra chapters, i'm going to write a whole new story! The first chapter of it should be up by the end of March :) This chapter is very short but it just finishes this story :P Finally! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from Crystal, Ember and Matt :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Reunited <strong>

After the traumatic last few days, Rosy and Scourge were relieved to finally walk through the door to their home, and greeted by Amy, who had just put the twins to sleep.

"Scourge! You're okay!" Amy literally jumped on the green hedgehog as soon as he walked through the door.

"Nice to see you too Amy" Scourge gave her a hug and then put her down.

Walking over to the stairs, he told Rosy that he was going to see the twins. Scourge ran upstairs to where Ember and Crystal were asleep, while Amy and Rosy had a little catch up.

"So tell me, what happened?"

"Scourge's uncle had him locked up in his base, Shadow went to find him and he got knocked out. Sonic found him in one of the cells later on and here we are"

"What happened to Matt and the gang?" Amy asked with relief.

"They were arrested along with Roscoe and his goons"

Rosy showed signs of regret as she told Amy what had happened. She may not have known Matt as long as Scourge had but he did give up his freedom for him. Listening to the surrounding's, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking towards the stairs, she saw Scourge coming down with the twins in his arms. Rosy moved over so he could sit next to her and he gladly sat down. He handed Ember to Rosy as he rested Crystal on his lap.

"I'll leave you two alone, I better get back to Shadow; Tyler is probably driving him nuts"

With that, Amy left Rosy and Scourge alone. The pink hedgehog gave Scourge a light kiss on the cheek as he gently stroked Crystals tiny quills.

"I missed you" Rosy said, cuddling up to him.

"I missed you too" Scourge placed Crystal in his girlfriend's lap, and wrapped his arms around her. Over the last few years, she had been by his side through thick and thin, and he wasn't about to let her go any time soon.

A thought popped into the green hedgehog's head as he remembered that Matt had been taken back to prison with the rest of his friends. Getting up from the couch, Scourge kissed Rosy and the kids and then dashed out of the house. Rosy knew exactly where he was going.

At the prison, Matt was back in his cell. The others had been taken to their cells and he was left alone. His recent cellmate had been released the day before.

"Tucker, you got a visitor, come on" One of the guards said, opening the blue wolf's cell.

Matt followed the guard to the visiting room and was surprised at who he saw. Scourge was sat down at a table waiting for him, and smiled when he noticed his presence.

"Scourge, what're you doing here?" Matt said sitting down.

"I wanted to see you, I never got to say a proper thank you" Scourge replied.

Matt smiled as him and Scourge had a chat. It's amazing how after a few years or not seeing each other, they still manage to have a good chat. The place they met may not have been the best, but the friendship they shared was truly magical.

Later that night…

"Rosy?" Scourge called as he sat down in the living room.

Rosy walked in and walked over to the green hedgehog. Standing up and then kneeling down in front of her, he asked her the question he'd been waiting to ask for a long time.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>EEEPPPP And that is the end of that story! I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :D PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
